Miley Stewart
Miley Stewart (born Miley Ray Stewart on November 23, 1992) lives a double life as herself, an ordinary teenager, and as her alter-ego Hannah Montana, a popstar. The most obvious difference between the two is that Hannah wears a long blond wig. Very few people are aware that Miley is Hannah, and she works hard to keep it that way so she can live a normal life. Character Information Miley Stewart and the rest of her family are originally from Tennessee and currently live in Malibu, California. She lives with her older brother, Jackson, and her father, Robby Ray. Her mother, Susan, died three years before the series starts. Robby Ray gave Miley the choice, and she chose to live a double life so that she could go to high school like a normal girl. Miley's catch-phrases are Sweet niblets which she says when she's frustrated, some random quickly said words followed by Say what?!, Yeah, I went there. and Ya think?! She often gets jealous, especially when she feels that somebody's taking away her family or her friends. Miley is a fan of the Jonas Brothers but after her father starts spending time with them and wrote a song for them, she started getting jealous. Her and Lilly dressed up as male singers Milo and Otis to make them mad at Robby Ray and not sing the song. In the end, she told the Jonas Brothers that it was a prank and they sang a duet together. Because of her double-life, Miley often has to deal with people who like Hannah but dislike Miley or vice versa. For instance, Mikayla hates Hannah Montana but becomes fast friends with Miley. Amber and Ashley are big fans of Hannah Montana but are Miley's enemies at school, often making fun of her. She considers Lily Truscott as her best friend, when Lily first found out that Miley was Hannah, she got mad at Miley because she thinks that Miley doesn't trust her. When excited, the both jump and scream "Yey! Yey! Yey!". They fight in some episodes but end up getting along. Although none of her pets have been shown on screen, it was mentioned that she had a pet fish named Scaly Joel Osment in B-B-B-Bad to the Chrome. However, it was flushed down the toilet by Jackson. Miley also has a stuffed bear named Beary. She has had Beary since she was two and doesn't want to change his name now because that would confuse him. In Bye Bye Ball Jackson accidentally destroys Beary when he tries to kill a wasp but, later in the episode, he fixes Beary because he knows that he would be upset if she destroyed something of his. Miley is scared of the dentist as seen in one of the episodes in season 3. She also gets bad dreams when drinking her dads Loco Coco. Family Miley lives with her father, Robby Stewart, and her older brother Jackson Stewart. Her mother, Susan Stewart has been dead for several years. Her extended family includes: *Mamaw, her grandmother *Aunt Dolly her godmother *Luann her identical cousin *Uncle Earl her uncle *Aunt Pearl her aunt *Aunt Max her aunt *Great-Aunt Clara her great-aunt *Totty Tay Stewart her uncle *Scooby Stewart her cousin *Shaggy Stewart her cousin *Jesse-boyfriend and Possible husband People Who Know Miley's Secret *Aunt Dolly *Aunt Pearl *Mamaw Ruthie *Oliver Oken *Roxy *Jake Ryan *Jackson Stewart *Luann Stewart *Robby Stewart *Susan Stewart *Heather Truscott (Lilly's Mum) *Lilly Truscott *Uncle Earl *Officer Diaria *Officer Diaria's daughter *All of Crowley Corners *Vita, her publicist *Peter Gunn *Possibly Rico *Jesse Relationships/Crushes *'Jesse-' He is Miley current boyfriend and Possible husband since the series ended with them as a couple. He knows about Miley being Hannah Montana due to she doing a concert when Jesse told Miley that his dad was stationed over seas. He put it together and figured it out on himself. *'Jake' - Miley has a crush on Jake and was jealous of his girlfriend. She tries to make him jealous by dating Willis (which doesn't turn out too well) and they kiss. He tells her that he's going away for a period of time and she gets angry with him. She reveals her secret that she is Hannah Montana to him and after she learns that he can't be "just a normal guy" they break up. For a time they remain just friends. Miley tries to stop Jake's wedding and goes so far as to kiss him to prove that she feels nothing for him. They start dating again in He Could Be The One and face tension in their relationship. *'Derek' - When Lilly invites her boyfriend, Lucas, over to Miley's house for their movie she brings Derek, who's Lucas' cousin, to be Miley's date. Derek is afraid of the scary movies that they watch, making it the worst date of Miley's life. *'Josh' - Miley dated him temporarily, trying to change Hannah's appearance when he appeared to dislike Hannah. *'Jesse McCartney' - Miley is a huge fan and has a crush on Jesse. After Miley makes a wish on a shooting star, Jesse and Miley (as Hannah Montana all the time) are dating. At the end of the episode, Miley undoes the wish. *'Rico' - Rico has a crush on Miley. When he tells her that he knows her secret, he forces her to be his girlfriend and ends up kissing her. It turned out that he didn't know her Hannah Montana secret, but knew that she still had a teddy bear. *'Trey' - Miley meets Trey on the beach, during the opening of a new playground. His parents are snobs and she makes fun of them before learning that they are his parents. They make fun of her for her Tennessee accent. *'Willis' - Miley used Willis to make Jake Ryan jealous but Willis was actually 11 years old. Willis told Miley that he was a senior and that he was tall for his age. *'Johnny Collins' - Johnny liked both Miley and Hannah when he bid on a date with Hannah Montana. Rico came along on the date too even though he had a cold at the time and Hannah was mean to him. Johnny ended up walking out on the date, thinking that Hannah was a snob just like all other celebrities. Later, he spots Miley and goes up to talk to her, but Miley pukes on him, apparently having caught Rico's cold. *'Connor' - When Miley goes to the mall to go Christmas shopping, she lays eyes on Connor, one of Oliver's guy friends. She decides she wants 'dibs' on him before Lilly and goes up to flirt with him. Connor goes with the flow and flirts back, but Miley soon finds out that he is much shorter than he is and eventually breaks up with him after a date because she is not comfortable being with a smaller man. She eventually makes up and gets back together with Connor. *'Travis Brody' - Miley's childhood friend from Crowly Corners who used to have a 'big crush' on her in the Hannah Montana Movie who she develops feelings for, breaks his heart, and got back together with. Category:Characters Category:Hannah Montana